Electronic devices small enough to be used outside of a home or office environment are commonplace. Early versions of such electronic devices generally included only control surfaces, e.g., buttons and wheel controls. Modern versions of these, however, include graphical displays imparting information to the user and in many instances allowing for viewing of video or motion picture content. These devices are often so small and light that they can easily be carried in a pocket or purse, encouraging the use of cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital music players, portable videogame systems, and similar electronic devices in almost any location.
Quick viewing of the graphical display of such portable devices is easily accomplished by holding the portable device in the hand and positioning for convenient viewing. However, holding the portable device in one's hand in this position for long periods of time is not convenient and is tiresome. Moreover, in the case where many people are viewing the graphical display, e.g., when viewing video or motion picture content, it can be difficult for one person to hold the portable device in hand and find a position where all of the viewers have a clear view of the graphical display. Moreover, holding the portable device in the hand interferes with the viewer's ability to undertake other tasks with the hands, e.g., note taking or typing. Accordingly, there exists a need for a holding device for holding a portable object, such as a portable electronic device, that allows for positioning of the portable object in a position that allows for hands-free operation and that is convenient for viewing the graphical display.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.